Science Lab Expiriment (skylox)
by MaiMaiMew123
Summary: Jason and Adam make a unique expiriment in science class, that will effect all of them and their friends lives forever! Adam Sky and Jason Universe created a boy, later to be named Ty Deadlox. Adam and Ty even become a bit more than just friends. !
1. Chapter 1

**First Story Ever! YAY! Ish Prolly gunna suck but tell me whet you think of it and shtuffs 3 **

Adam's POV

Jason and I were walking home from another long, boring day at school. We were talking about our science expiriment we were so proud of.

"It's like it's alive, Adam!" Jason exclaimed.

"I know, Right? I wonder if we can actually make it come to life.."

"Errrh.. I dunno.. That would be weird.."

"Whatever! You know you want it alive too. It looks as human as the Rest of us!" I punch his shoulder playfully. Once we get to his house we say our goodbyes and I continue walking until I reach my home. I live with my sickly mother who bosses me around, but never abuses me like my Dad did. The thought of Dad sickens me. I shook off the thought and went upstairs to my room.

"Hey Adam, ya there?" Mom Shouted at me. I replied with a loud grunt and proceeded to my room. I went to Skype and brought up The Fluffy, Aka Jerome, Mitch, and Ssundee. The first to answer was Mitch.

"Wassup Dood?" Mitch Waved.

"'Nuthin much. How bout you?" I smiled in reply.

The Skype call went on for a while, but Ssundee and Jerome never picked up. Mitch and I said our goodbyes and I went to bed. I quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's POV

I stood up at my usual lunch table at school. I dismissed myself to the science classroom early, so I could check on Jason and my Expiriment. When I walked into the classroom, the closet where our experiment was hidden was open, and the case was broken open.

"Uhh.." I looked around. There was a slimy trail leading to another closet. I followed it cautiously, fear rising in my stomach. Slowly, I opened the closet. As I open the wooden door, a pale figure begins to show itself. It looks up, Or rather, _he _Looks up. He is clearly a male, and he looks about my age if not younger. He speaks.

"W-Where a-am I..?" He asks.

_Is this the experiment? He's so... Lifelike.._ I think.

"I'm Adam, and we're at Craft High" I explain. He nods slowly.

"A-and who Am I-I?"

"Uhhm.. I don't know.." I look down. He stands, revealing his nude body. I give him my hoodie to cover up. I begin to think of names.

"I was trapped in that cold place. I felt so lonely.." He murmured. I noticed his crimson eyes began to glow lightly. His memory reflected in his eyes.

"I know what to call you." I say. He looks up. "Ty."

"Hmm? Why is that?" He asks.

"You remind me of my little sister. She died a long time ago, but her name was Tyla." I murmur.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I like that name."

I help him up and take him out of the Science lab. Making sure nobodys in the halls, I take him out of school. I didn't care if I was ditching school. I did it a lot anyways..

Ty's POV.

This Adam guy is weird. But I trust him. I guess I have to. He takes me to this weird building. When we enter, I hear a female shout from another room. Adam back, saying school got out early. He takes me up to a room, which I assume is his.

"Here" He hands me a pile of clothes. I go into his bathroom and put on the clothes. When I exit, he looks up at me.

"Soo.. Adam."

"You must be tired." He says. I nod. Adam invites me into his bed. As I settle in, I hear Adam exit the room.

"Ill be back soon. Sleep tight." He closes the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have nothing better to do but to write... -Sob sob- Since I'm Bored, Send be Requests of Anything to do with Warriors, Minecraft Pairings, Or just anything random! -Sob sob-**

Adam's POV.

Walking out of my Bedroom, I sit beside the door.

_He's kinda cute if you get a good look at him... _

Ugh! What am I thinking? I mean.. I've always been bi, but I never thought... Nevermind. I gotta go get Ty something to eat before he gets all freaked out because hes hungry for the first time. I go down to the kitchen and make a quick PBJ. I take the sandwich and some milk up and set it beside my bed. I go tell my mom that I'm going out for awhile, take my jacket, and go down the treehouse Jerome and I made as kids.

"Adam?" I hear Jerome's voice

"Hey" I mutter half heartedly

"What's wrong dood? I know that tone." He growls. The fur covering his body swished in the breeze. I look up at the Bacca.

"Ya know that experiment Jason and I made?" I ask. He nods. "Well.. When I went to check on it today, It wasn't there.. We totally lost it." I lie

"Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that.. " He looks down.

"Can you tell Jason and the others about this? My mom isn't feeling too good and I might not be at school for a while." I lied _again_

"Sure!" He smiles. I nod slowly, continuing my upset act. I turn and leave, Waving a lame goodbye.

Ty's POV

When I woke up, I saw a demented looking mini bed beside me. It had purpleish goo dripping from it. Beside it was a glass filled with white liquid. I inspected these materials thoroughly, coming to the conclusion this was food. I ate the mini bed and drank the white liquid. When I finished, I looked around. My thoughts turned to Adam. Adam. For a Minute that was all I could think about. Just Adam.

The door opened, and dark curly hair bounced into my view. Along with half of Adams sunglasses. I smirked.

"Morning, Sleepyhead!" Adam sprung in, bouncing onto the bed and near crushing me. We giggle together.

"Great enterance you got there!" I grin at him. He crawls up to the other side of the bed, dropping down. He lets out a big yawn.

"I'm pooped! What a long day.." Adam looks up at me. His face was slightly red. _Hmm? Why is his face red? _"Well Ty, If you don't mind I'm going to take a shower." He gets up and skips into the bathroom. I roll my eyes, laying back down.

I stare up for awhile, looking at the golden ceiling. Not long after Adam starts his shower, I need to use the restroom. I get up and go knock. I hear him shout_ come in!_ and I enter. I can see his nude body through the thin transparent sheet. I respect his privacy and turn away, walking over to the toilet and lowering my pants. I guess Adam looked at me, because he chuckled.

"What's so funny? You looking at my butt?!" I joke.

"Nah.. I was just thinking about something... But that would be weird.." He loses his thoughts and almost brought them into words.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask.

"I was Wondering if you would like to come into the shower with me.." He murmured loud enough for me to hear it.

"I-I'd Lo- Er.. I mean.. If you want me to.. I am kinda covered in dirt.." I murmur.

"Well Take off you're clothes and feel free to come in!" Adam smirked. When I was finished using the toilet I took off my clothes and went in. The water was warm and refreshing on my pale skin. I looked up at Adam. His sunglasses were off, showing warm and loving hazel eyes. I smile.

"Hey Ty? Can I Ask you something?" He Continues to bathe. I nod. "If I were to.. erm.. Like you.. not just as a friend, but as more than that.. What would you think of me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ty's POV

I stare at Adam. The water in the shower brush my hair into my face. Adam stared down at his feet, blushing madly. I shrug.

"I guess I would still think of you as my friend.. even if you did have a crush on me.." I smile. I lean up to him, kissing his cheek. He blushed even more than I thought possible. "But you could say I sorta have the same feelings for you that you do for me.. Adam."

I step out of the shower. Clean. I put on the same clothes as I had on before and go back to Adams bed. Soon, I fall asleep.

Adam's POV

I am astonished. I never thought he would like me back.. I finish up my shower, change, comb my hair, brush my teeth, and go to bed. When I step out, I see Ty sleeping. I smile and go over, wrapping myself in the warm blankets. Slowly, I curl my arms around Ty. He snuggles closer to me. Soon, I fall asleep as well.

_~Dream/Flashback~_

_"Dad, I'm Sorry! Please!"_

_"Sorry Isnt Enough, Adam. You Faggot. Go to you're fucking room so I don't have to look at your face."_

_Adam's dad shoves him roughly, making Adam fall. Adam only looks about five or six_

_His Dad kicks him in the stomach, making him loose his breath. Adam's mom is in the kitchen, trying to ignore them. Adam's little sister, Tyla, walks down the stairs. She is only 5 at this time. _

_"Tyla! What did I tell you, little bitch? GO TO YOUR ROOM AND GO TO BED!"_

_"But.. Daddy.." _

_Tyla And Adams Dad Pulls out a knife and holds it to Tyla's wrist. _

_"Just go... Go to bed.." _

_He slits the little girls wrist. Adam stands, trying to shove his dad away. _

_"Faggot, take your little bitch sister to her room before I stab her."_

_Tyla cries as Adam takes her to her room. Adam stays with her. _

_"It's alright, he wont hurt you anymore." Adam Tries to soothe his sisters loud crying._

_Their dad comes in, yelling at Tyla. The dad slides the knife into Tyla's stomach._

_"Now you'll stop crying, little bitch." _

_Adam screams, and runs down to tell his mom. The mom kicks the father out. Adam goes to Tyla's room, holding her barely alive body in his arms. _

_"Tyla... Tyla please don't go!" Her breathing slowly comes to a stop._

_"No! NOO! TYLA!" _

_~End of Dream/Flashback~_

I gasp awake, screaming.

"TYLA!"

Ty Grabs my arm. "Hey.. You alright?" I swallowed, nodding.

"Just a dream.. I'm fine."

"Adam! Come in here real quick!" My mom calls out.

"Be right back, Ty.." I step out and into moms room.

"Look on the T.V.. See that guy? Do you think it's your father?" She Asks. I freeze, looking closely at it. _It is.. No.. _I shrink back.

"I-It is.." I begin to cry. My mom comes down onto the floor with me. She wraps her arms around me. I guess I feel safe, because I don't move. I continue to sob.

"It's okay, Adam.." I hear Ty's voice. Both mom and I look up to see him peering though the doorway.

"Adam, who is your friend here?" Mom asks.

"That's Ty.. I guess you could call him.. my.. B-Bo-" I'm cut off by Ty.

"Boyfriend. I'm Adam's Boyfriend.." He looks down at his feet.

Mom lets go of me to walk up to Ty. She smiles "He looks like Tyla.."

I nod, then continue to sob. Ty comes over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"It's okay Adam. I'm here." He whispers in my ear. I don't know how, but I stop crying. I guess his voice calms me. Mom says something to Ty, then leaves the room. Ty brings me up to moms bed, then pins me against the back wall.

"I love you, Adam." He locks our lips in a kiss. We stay like this for awhile, then He pulls away to breathe. Ty curls up beside me, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry havent Uploaded in awhile. Been Busy . Since my games arent working on my computer, Might as well write c: Plus, theres a little Merome in this Chapter. Enjoy!**

Ty's POV

I feel so bad for Adam. Even though I dont even know the sensation of family, I wish he didnt have to suffer like this. I look up at him. Hes asleep, his sunglasses glinted in the light. I brush his curly dark hair out of his face. Hes so cute when he's asleep. He looks so peaceful, too. I snuggle closer to him. I hated it when he cried. I almost wanted to cry with him.

"Hey, Ty" I hear Adam's mom knock quietly

"Oh, Hello, Miss... Errh" I trail off. I dont know her name!

"Call me Cathy." She chuckles. "May I speak with you?" I nod, slipping out of bed.

She sighs. "Did Adam tell you how his sister died yet?" I shake my head. "Well.. Their father killed her. He was drunk and on drugs and abusing my children. I didnt think he would go as far as kill our youngest child, though." She looks down at her feet, then walks over to a picture. It was Adam, Tyla, and their mother. The dad was out of the scene, taking the picture I assume. "This was before he became an alcoholic. He was so sweet, but they were so young."

I looked at Tyla. She was so innocent looking. The face of a perfect, loving child. I sigh. "So the man on the screen earlier.. He was their father?

Cathy nodded silently.

I think for a minute. Cathy and I just staring at the picture. I turn and look at Adam.

Out of nowhere, someone knocks on the door.

Cathy shouts "Coming!" and goes downstairs. I sit next to Adam, listening to Cathy and the visitor.

"Oh hello, Jason, Mitch." She says in a fake happy voice.

"Hello Miss Sky. Is Adam Home?" Says two unfamiliar voices in sync.

"He is, but he isnt feeling well. I'm sorry boys." She lies.

"Oh, alright. When will he be back to school?" One asks.

"In a few days. At most a week."

"Oh. Okay! Thank you Miss Sky!" The boys leave.

Cathy comes back up the stairs. "Who were they?" I ask, letting curiousity take over.

"That was Mitch and Jason. Some of Adams best friends. They helped him most with the whole Tyla thing." She smiles. I look back at Adam. Cathy walks out, claiming to go to the store. I lay down beside Adam, sitting in silent thought.

Mitch's POV

Poor Adam. He must feel really awful not to go to school. Usually when he gets sick he goes to school then ditches class.

"Mitch, What do you think is wrong with Adam?" Jason mutters, in a more worried tone then usual.

"I'm sure he's fine. You know him, he's pretty tough. He'll be fine." I try to cheer the space boy up. He sighs.

"Yea. He'll be alright." Jason turned his Jetpack on and flew away. I sigh. My thoughts veer to Jerome.

_Wonder how he is. I hope biggums is feeling alright, too._

I hear a rustle in the bushes, and see the bacca walk out.

"Hey Jerome! What's up?" I smile, instantly feeling cheered up.

"Nothing much. How about you?" He asks.

"Same here. Just went up to Adam's place. His mom told us he isnt feeling well." I explain.

"Huh." He looks at me, I gaze into his sweet brown eyes. I should tell him how I feel.

"Hey, Mitch.." He looks down.

"Yea Dood?" I respond

"Don't freak, but I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time.. I haven't, worried that you would reject me.." I freeze. "Mitch.. I like you.. Like a lot. I have ever since we met."

I smile "I like you too. I always have." Jerome perks up.

"Really? You have?" He comes closer. I nod. Jerome pins me against a tree and plants his furry lips on mine. My eyes widen in shock and happiness. We stay kissing, eventually, he asks for enterance. I grant him enterance and our tongues battle for superior. He wins, then explores every corner in my mouth. I moan in pleasure. It feels like a dream come true. Jerome breaks away. Both of us blush madly.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow!" I shout before bolting away. When he's out of sight I slow down and walk the rest of the way home. Quickly I retreat to my room and curl up. Jerome's taste still in my mouth as I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**If this chapter seems short, I'm sorry ;. ;. A friend is over and I don't really wanna hang out with her.. So hehe. Hope yuh enjoy, little pasta noodles o.o**

Adam's POV

I bolt straight up, looking around. Without realizing, I knock Ty off of my chest.

"Oops.." I whisper. Ty looks up.

"You alright?" He asks in the most adorable voice. I lean down and rest my lips on his and we stay like this. We both pull away to breathe. "Adam, two of ur friends came over. I didn't see them, but they seemed worried about you.

"Which friends?" I ask, half to Ty and half to myself.

"You're mom said Jason and Mitch." He explained.

"Alright." I get up out of bed, and go downstairs, and Ty follows close behind. Once downstairs, I heard someone knock on the door. I gestured for Ty to hide, then looked through the window. It was Jerome.

I opened the door. "Hey Jerome! Wassup?" I mutter. I dont even try to act happy. I must look like shit though.

"Hey man. Mitch told me you weren't feeling all that great. I just wanted to see how you were doin'" He smiled. He seemed super happy about something.

"I'm alright, thanks. But I could be be-" I fake a cough, going with the act of being sick. Jerome pats my back.

"Let it all out man. I gotta go, thought. I'll come by tomorrow with Mitch and Jason to check on you." He smiles, then turns and closes the door. I sigh, looking around for Ty. He comes out, and we sneak back upstairs and back to moms room. We resume our cuddle session, and both he and I fall asleep.

Jerome's POV

Adam seemed a little off today. Weird. I bet it's nothing. After all, he isn't feeling all to great. I walk home, slowly. Slowly enough so I can think the entire way home. I miss Mitch. I only saw him like half an hour ago, but I need him already. I open my door and walk up to my room. I live alone, since both my parent's left me. It's just what bacca families do I guess. I live in a small village, where the price is cheap. My house is small but it works. I fall asleep.

The next morning, I get up, pack my bag and walk to school. I usually get there early, so I wait in the cafeteria for my buddies. First, Jason comes. Then Mitch, followed by Bashur and Quentin. Then, school starts. First, I go to Reading and Writing with Quentin and Jason, then I go to Math, usually with Adam, Mitch and Bash. And last of all we all go to the same class, Science. After the long day of lectures and drawing in my notebook, we all eat lunch. Then, school is over. Today, after school, I went home. Mitch and Quentin followed me.

"Hey, Jerome, Mitch. I gotta ask you something when we get to Jerome's place. K?" Quentin told us. We both nodded. and soon we arrived.

"Alright, What is it dood?" Mitch asked him.

Quentin sighed. "Don't take this as a shock, but.. I'm dying." Mitch and I gasped, Mitch put his hand over his mouth in a feminine manner.

"How? I mean, Why?" I ask.

"I'm actually from another dimension. My sister and I came to Minecraft as outlaws from an old Pokemon game. Since then, both she and I have been fading from existence. Once we're gone, you wont remember we ever existed." He explains calmly.

"I-Is there any way we can help you out dood?" Mitch asked.

"Not unless you can manage to send me into a Pokémon game that's been outdated since the beginning of minecraft.." He explained. "But It's alri-i..-i" He freezes and his blue skin wavers for a second. He falls to the ground, gasping.

"QUENTIN!" Mitch and I shout in sync. We help the amphibian to his feet.

"Shit.. Sorry about that." Quientin mutters.

"We're going to get you help." Mitch exclaims. He leaves the house, making me stay with Quentin.


	7. Chapter 7

Ty's POV

I didn't fall asleep. I assumed Adam did because of his occasional snore. He was so adorable! I pecked his forehead, then sat up, looking down at my lover. I was surprised how much I had cared for him. He took me in and fed me and kept me safe. I comforted him and helped him through tough memories. As I was thinking I heard a knock on the door. I got up, and went downstairs. Since I was the only one in the house, I had to. I looked through the window, and was surprised by the sight. There was a melon with 3-D glasses and a ragged blue shirt and ragged pants. Next to him was a tall human boy with a red and black plaid shirt with a white undershirt. I opened the door and peeked out. The two people seemed astonished at what they saw.

"Tyla? Oh my Notch is that really you?" One whispered. I shook my head, and spoke.

"I'm not Tyla... But, my name is Ty." I muttered.

"Oh... You look so much like her." The melon boy said. "May we speak to Adam?" He asked.

"Let me go get him. Come in." I smile, inviting them in. They walk in and sit down on the blue gray sofa Cathy has. I walk upstairs and shake Adam.

"Adam, get up. two of ur friends are here to see you." I whisper. He groans, sitting up.

"Who? Which friends?" He asks.

"One has a Red and black plaid shirt and one is a melon." I explain, calmer than I expected. Adam crawls out of bed and walks downstairs. He and I sit down in front of the two in the green chairs that sided the couch.

"Adam! Quentin is dying, we need you to help us. It's a long story, but we will explain along the way. Please, come help us!" The one in the plaid shirt begged.

Adam stood. "Let's go then. Can Ty come?" He looked at me. Both melon and plaid shirt nodded. We all stood and bolted out. Plaid shirt led, followed by melon, then Adam, and then me. We stumbled on a small village and barged into a random house. A bacca and a Mudkip looked at me directly. The Bacca pointed, and Adam shook his head. I heard a loud interruption outside, and a spaceboy burst into the house. We all surrounded the Mudkip, and the Bacca and the Plaid shirt explained.

"Alright, so. Quentin is Dying, so is his sister." One pointed to a tiny mudkip in the corner. "Both of them are from another dimension, and were outlawed. They came to minecraft to stay safe, but they are fading. If they don't get back to The Pokémon dimension soon, they will die. But they wont be allowed into their own dimension!" They explained quickly, both out of breath. All of us think for a second, then I realize.

"Wait! If they are outlawed in their own dimension, we could try another Pokémon dimension, right?" I explain. The mudkip nods.

"But, how will we send them back?" The melon asks.

"Easy! We make a portal." I smile. "I guess you could say I have experience with multi-dimensional travel." I explain, remembering the whole thing clearly.

_~Flashback~_

_"Ty! Over here!" A little boy with blonde hair and a blue shirt with grey shorts waves to Ty. _

_"What is it, Kin?" Ty walks over to the little boy._

_"I made a portal! It goes to a world called minecraft! I made it so we could explore new dimensions together!" Ty studied the portal, remembering every last detail. "Wanna come with me?" Kin asked._

_"Absoloutly! Since we only got each other, it would be dumb not to." Ty smiles. "But we will loose our pokemon."_

_"Its okay, I set mine free!." Ty lets all of his pokemon free._

_They grab each others hands, and jump in. From there, Ty doesn't remember anything until he meets Adam._

_~Flashback End~_

"Well, Ty, what do we need?" Adam looks at me. His sunglasses glinted.

"We need diamonds and budder, and water. Then we need multiple potions, good potions, like strength and health..." I explained for a long time what we needed, and what we had to do.

We made the portal, after hours of work and failure, we did it. This lead to the Pokémon dimension that I had memories of.

Everyone said their goodbyes to the amphibian. Then, everyone looked at me.

"Ty. Thank you." The Mudkip picked up his sister, and weakly crawled into the portal. The portal closed behind him. We all cheered, and a few congratulated me. Adam even almost kissed me, but realized where he was. I giggled. We all went home, and back at home Adam put me against the wall and held a long, messy kiss. When we broke, a thick strand of saliva connected to our lips. Adam slurped up the spit, and wrapped his arms around me. I tucked myself close to him, my head on his warm chest. I felt safe in his arms. I felt at home.


	8. Chapter 8

**After this I might not have time to upload for awhile D: School is starting up soon. I'm not looking forward to it.. -Sob sob- Oh well **

**Enjoy this chapter! I'll try to make it long ;3**

Adam's POV

As I lay there, in bed with Ty, I realize how big my clothes are on him. I remind myself to buy him new clothes tomorrow. Might as well, since I have nothing else to do. I get up and go to my room, going on my computer. Jerome and Mitch are skyping me. I pick up.

"Wassup dood! How ya feelin'?" Jerome smiles. A bit more cheery than usual. I smile weakly back at him.

"I'm alright. Just tired I guess." I explain.

"When are you gonna make it back to school?" Mitch asks, a bit concerned.

"Oh.. School.." I trail off, thinking about Ty.

"Uh Dood?" Jerome says, waving his hand over his camera.

"Oh, sorry! I just spaced out a little, thats all." I fake a smile.

"Kay." Mitch frowns. We continue to chat for awhile, about school. They tell me news that doesn't really matter to me. After catching up, I say goodbye and leave the call. I return to bed with Ty.

~Next Morning~

Ty's POV

I wake up, rubbing my eyes gently. As I sit up, Adam growls beside me. He pulls me in closer, muttering about squids and butter. I shrug, and roll with it. I sit there for a minute, thinking. Adam gently swipes at an imaginary enemy. I giggle. Hes so adorable when hes dreaming like that! I lift my head up and plant my lips on his. I close my eyes, savoring the sweet kiss while it still lasts. Without noticing, he wakes up. I open my eyes, and look up at him. We part lips, and he whispers something to me.

"I have a special trip that we are going to take today. Alright?" He rests his cheek on mine. We lay there, breathing into each others ears. Adam is the first to get up. He sits on the edge of the bed, gesturing for me to come near him. I scoot closer and closer until I'm behind directly him. He leans back a bit.

"Sit on my shoulders" He demands.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Adam smirks. I do as he commands, and wrap my legs around his neck. He lifts me up. I nearly scream.

"Whoa!" I cling to his head. He chuckles, and walks downstairs. Cathy is sleeping on the couch. Adam and I stay silent as we pass. I tuck my head in as he walks out the door. He carries me into the forest, then puts me down.

"We're gonna go buy you some clothes. At least some that will fit you." He chuckles, leading me down an invisible path. We arrive at an unnaturally large building. We enter. There is TONS of people! I thought I would never see this many people in my life! Adam drags me to a clothing section. I spend about an hour looking for clothes, shoes, and a couple of accesories.

Adam's POV

Ty walks out of the dressing room. He is wearing one of his favorite outfits. One of mine, too. He looks so adorable! He is wearing a white shirt with black on each edge of the shirt. He has purple sneakers, grey pants, a purple wristband, and _really_ cute black and green headphones.

"Ty, you look so amazing right now.." I murmur in awe. He blushes, hiding his crimson eyes with his long hair.

We walk out a few minutes later, his new outfits in a bag. I look over at him, and to my surprise, he has the most demented grin on his face.

"What the fuck, Ty?" I chuckle slightly.

"I'm excited to show you one of my outfits." He giggles. I shrug to myself, and go with it.

Once home, Ty races to the bathroom with the bag. I wait for him in my room. When he came out, I blush madly.

Ty was wearing cat ears that blended in with his hair so perfectly that it was impossible to tell if it was fake. He had a black T-shirt on, and black jeans. He also had a tail, that I could swear was twitching. He pounces on me.

"Meeow.." I mutter.

He giggles, leaning in. We lock lips. We stay connected for a long, messy kiss. Carefully, I slide my tongue out. I begin to lick his lips, begging for enterance. He accepts, and grants me enterance. Our tongues battle for dominance. I push his tongue back. Ty submits and allows me to explore his mouth. He begins to moan quietly. I pull him in, locking him close to me so he can't escape. I break, releasing him. We both gasp for air. His ears and tail twitch. I want to say something, but I don't. I just pull him in, and curl my arm's around him, and slowly fall asleep.

Mitch's POV

I can't help but remember that Ty kid that was at Adam's house. I've always been a bit too curious about other people's business. I needed to know more about him! I discarded that thought, and looked up at Jerome. We we're at my place. I had snuck him in and hid him from my parents. Since he had lived alone, I thought it would be a treat for him to stay with me for the night. I push my head into his chest.

"I love you, Jerome." I whisper. I quickly fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been uploading. I've been busy.. -Sob sob- Oh Well. As I said in the last chapter, school will start up in like 3 days. I'll upload as much as I can, but not as much as I used to. Thanks guys! Enjoy**

Ty's POV

I woke up. My first thought was hunger. I was still in the cat costume I bought yesterday. I slid out of the bed, keeping a close eye on Adam as I snuck out of the room. I headed downstairs. Cathy was laying on the couch, watching some weird romantic comedy on the tiny T.V. she had downstairs. I chuckled to myself and headed into the kitchen. Come to think of it, I don't think I have really been in Adam's Mom's kitchen before. I scavenged through the cabinets, and gathered up the ingredients to make a small breakfast. I cooked it and ate it quickly, making sure to clean up afterwords.

"Hey, Ty!" Cathy growled. She seemed in an unpleasant mood.

"Yes?" I answer, hoping she wouldn't react angrily.

"Get me the pint of ice cream in the freezer. It's Ben and Jerry's. You'll see it." She demanded. I obeyed, and took the pint of 'Ben and Jerry's Chocolate lovers' cup out of the freezer. I got a spoon for her and brought it over. She hissed at me in thanks. I chuckled silently. I went back upstairs. I snuck back into Adam's room, changed into my new favorite outfit, the one with the green headphones and the purple wristbands, and snuck back out.

"Cathy, I'm going for a walk. If Adam wakes up tell him I went food shopping!" I smile. She nods and turns back to her romantic comedy. I head out the door.

I take the root that Adam took me to go clothes shopping. I remember it like I mapped it in my head or something. As I walk slowly into the dim forest, I begin to think. _I wonder where Kin is. We traveled through so many dimensions together, each one we eventually found each other. _

I began to name the dimensions we traveled together.

_Grand Theft Auto_

_Runescape_

_Pokémon_

_Slenderman.._

God.. That last one almost killed both of us. Kin made a portal before we died though. Wait... What do I tell him when we meet again?

_"Hey I met this guy.. He kinda took me in and now I like him"_?

Gah. That sounds so stupid. I hear a rustling in the bushes. I freeze, glaring out."

"Wh-Who's there!?" I shout. I hear a muffled growl come from the bushes. I back away. "Shit." That's when they burst out. I can't remember much but they knocked me out.

_~-Time Skip. About 3 Hours.-~_

I wake up, and lift myself up. I stay silent. As my vision restores itself, I realize I'm in a village house. I hear talking from outside. I go to the door and peek out. It's plaid shirt and the Bacca. _Shit!_ I think to myself. I silently stumble back. _Did they have to kidnap me? What time is it!?_ I begin to panic. Where am I? How much is Adam worried? Adam! I Bust out the door and race away. The two other boys seem surprised because they don't move for a second. But the Bacca gets up and chases me. I run faster, but the furry animal behind me tackles me anyway.

"Hey! GET OFF ME!" I shout, struggling. He just ignores me and takes me back to the village house. He tosses me back in and locks the door. He and the Plaid shirt look in.

"I'm Jerome, and this is Mitch. We're here to interrogate you." Jerome smirks. Mitch puts his hand on his neck nervously.

"I'm Ty.. And you didn't have to KIDNAP ME!" I shout. "I was perfectly willing to go with Adam's friends! But when you forcefully take me away there's gonna be a problem!" I small my fists against the wall. "Where's Adam?" I hiss.

"Adam's fine" Mitch chuckles. Jerome lets me out of the house. I sat down between them, grunting.

"So... What are you and Adam's relationship like? You are just friends, right?" Mitch asks. I blush, and apparently they take note of it.

"So he DOES have a boyfriend! I KNEW IT!" Jerome howls out his assumed victory.

"W-We-were not like that! We're just friends!" I look down, hiding my reddening face

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Jerome grinned.

"Oh.. Errrh. Uhhhh..." I try to think of an explaination. Jerome just chuckles.

"Don't worry.. You're secrets safe with us." Mitch winked. I smile weakly at the two boys.

"And so.. How did you end up with Adam? How did you find each other?" They asked in sync.

"Well.. I guess I don't really remember much... All I remember is sitting in the dark, then Adam coming to help me out. He took me in.. He sorta rescued me I guess." I trail off. Mitch and Jerome give each other weird grins.

"Alright. How old are you?" Mitch asks.

"I'm.. I think I'm 17 years old." I answer. My memory on my age is kinda blurry.

"Oh? Adam's 19 Right now. Mitch is 18 and I'm 19 as well." Jerome explains. I nod.

"Where we're you headed when we kidnapped you?" Mitch asked. He seemed eager to know.

"I was going food shopping For Cathy and Adam! Why would you even ask!? It's not like I was going somewhere horribly dangerous and scary!" I begin to rant. I lectured the two for about half an hour about how kidnapping your friend's boyfriend was wrong and careless.

"Alright alright! Dear god!" Jerome shouted. I grinned.

They let me go. I walked to the store to get the groceries and came back. Adam was in tears.

"I was so worried about you! I thought maybe you had gotten kidnapped or had hurt yourself or even worse!" He collapsed with me in his arms. I tried my best to calm him. After a half an hour of him holding me, he let me go. I made a fancy dinner for Cathy, Adam, and Myself. We ate at the table like a family would. I actually had a family in this world. Not like the other dimensions, where I only had Kin. This was now my family.

Jason's POV.

I've been sulking by myself for days. I know I shouldn't be jealous of this Ty character, but I have always had a crush on Adam. I've always been too afraid to tell him how I feel. Now all I want to do is that.. Dammit. Fuck! I can't get him out of my head now. I slide out of bed and look in the mirror beside my door. My spacesuit is now a duller blue, and my helmet is clearing it's orange. My helmet is powered by light. That's what keeps it orange. I turn my light on, cringing at the sudden brightness. Slowly, my helmet turns back to orange. I sigh, crawling back into bed and turning the light off. I continue to sulk. Alone. In the dark.

Mitch's POV

I walk into school this morning, and of course there has to be a new student. I hate new students. They cause so much more drama.

"Good morning class!" The teacher smiles her ever so fake smile. "This is a new student who just moved here! Please introduce yourself sir!"

"My name is Kin. Kin Mochida. It's nice to meet you all!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Good lord people! I didn't realize you guys would like this story so much! o_o Well that's life.. I really don't know where I'm going with this story. I'm sure it'll be exciting enough though. Like said in the last few chapters, school is starting soon blah blah blah. Is there anything else to talk about? Nope. Unless you want to hear about my personal story? Oh? You sure you don't? Well, it all starte- He- fbhd fhdsidjfn- jdn- hjkldsa ~Conclusion, May was kidnapped by the evil squids and rescued by a handsome sky army recruit. She never saw the Sky army recruit again!~**

Mitch's POV

"Alright Kin! Go over and sit next to Mitch please. I'm sure you'll make friends quickly and learn lots!" The teacher gestured over to the empty seat next to mine. It was between me and Adam. Kin came over and sat down, Avoiding any eye contact with me.

"Hey kid, Welcome to Craft high." I grin cooly at him. He just nods. I frown, slightly disappointed. We get through homeroom, and do our usual classes. The teachers ranted on and on about pointless lessons we didn't need to know. Finally, _finally, _it was lunchtime. I usually sit outside during lunch, since my assigned table was just by the door. I was listening to some weirdo Japanese music I had found. I had some weird interest in it. I don't know. I heard someone approach me from behind. As I turn, I see that dark hair again. _Ty?_ But no, it was Kin. I assumed coincidence. I take out a headphone.

"C-Can you walk me home today?" Kin asks.

"Sure thing! But first I need you to meet my.. Erm.. friend!" I take his hand and run off to Jeromes table. I hear him stumble behind me. "Jerome!" I call out. He looks up, chuckling.

"Hey, Jerome, you met Kin, right?" I smile, blushing the slightest bit. He nods. "Well, he wanted to walk home with me, mind if he comes with?"

"It's alright with me! I look forward to walking home with you little dood!" He smiled. Kin smiled back. Soon lunch was over and we got out. I carried my thin backpack and caught up to Jerome and Kin. It was silent for a minute until Jerome asked.

"So Kin, where ya from?" Kin seemed confused.

"I'm from the meadows a few cities away from here." He explained.

"Alright. Both Jerome and I were born in this city, even raised here!" I chuckle, recalling all the memories.

"I hear this is a big city. I mean, for like famous people.." He kicked a pebble, and it tumbled forward.

"I guess you could say that. There are three kinds of people in this city. People born to famous families are called Bluebloods. People like us, that stay out of big families like that and are poor to poor families, we're called youtubers. -" Jerome explained.

"Why youtubers? I can understand bluebloods, but.." Kin asked, being cut of by myself.

"Because Notch, the creator of minecraft, calls us that." I explain. Kin nods, letting Jerome continue.

"The final kind of people, are called legend, or _creative_ people. They are Immortal and can live forever. The only way they can die is by falling through Earth itself!" Jerome explained. "But there are few of those people. One of them does live in this city though. He stays inside, slowly losing his mind."

"Wow.." Kin coos in awe.

"Hey kid, how old are you anyway? Mitch is 18 and I'm 19." Jerome asked.

"Oh. I'm 15 right now." Kin explained. Both Jerome and I stop in our tracks.

"No wonder you sound so young!"

"How can you pass as a 18 year old?!"

"Errm.. I guess it's just what I'm like.." Kin murmured. I sigh.

"Alright.. I guess it's fair enough.." Jerome asks. I guess he thinks what I am. but our school is very disorganized, and young highschoolers often end up in higher grades. Oh well. We keep talking until Jerome leaves. Once a considerable distance from Jeromes place, Kin asked me.

"Do you know a boy Named Ty? Ty Deadlox?" He asked. Nervousness edged his voice. I stopped. _Adam's weird boyfriend?_

"Yea.. I do.." I muttered, a bit suspicious.

"Please take me to him!" He fell onto his hands and knees in tears. I help him up.

"Alright, man." I turn, walking in the direction of Adam's place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mornin' you dirty Bastards! Hows it going? Sorry I haven't uploaded in like 100000000 years. School and shiz.. I might start up another story that's less awkward to write around my family, so I can keep you guys busy :D. It might be awhile to make the next one. I'm thinking about making a yaoi story sometime soon aswell. Enjoy this for now, You dirty bastards!**

Adam's POV (Hohoho, Havent done this in awhile xD)

I rolled around in my bed lazily, waiting for Ty to get out of the shower. He took so long, it's like he's a girl taking that long of a shower! Uuugh.. I plant my face in my pillow.

"Adam! Get ur ass down here!" I hear my mom call. I groan and drag myself out of bed and downstairs.

"What is it?" I hiss. She glared up at me.

"I'm hungry." She growls. I wander into the kitchen and make her a quick bagel. She takes it and noms on it. I sigh. I feel bad for mom.. I've been such a pain all these years. I go back upstairs and lay back down. Little did I realize that I fell asleep.

"Aaaadam.. Aaaadam. Wake up sleepy head!" Ty Shouting in my ear is more than enough to wake me up.

"Wha.. What?" I rub my eyes. Ty giggles and pins me to the bedframe, locking our lips. We brake.

"It's my turn to shower. I'm sure I'll take much less time than you!" I smirk. Ty giggles and playfully shoves me.

"Alright. We'll see." He gets up and pulls me out of bed, shoving me into the shower where my usual outfit was folded and neat. I chuckle and close the door, take off my current clothes and enter the shower. I quickly wash my hair, clean, and get out as quickly as possible, determined to beat Ty. As I expected, I was faster than Ty, because he didn't fall asleep. We get ready.

"Ty, You ready to go to the most awesome place in the world?" I ask. I was gonna take him to my treehouse that Jerome and I built. He would love it. He nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" He spun and held out his hand. I tilted my head. "Lead the way, Adam." With that, I grabbed his hand and bolted out the door. I ran at top speed, with Ty tripping behind me. Once we entered the shelter of the forest, I slowed down. Ty was panting.

"Hhhhng. Why do you have to run?" He asks. I smile and pick him up bridal style. He seems surprised but he doesn't do anything to stop it. I carry him the rest of the way, but he falls asleep in my arms. I smile. I put him on my back and carry him up to the treehouse. I set him down in one of the beds Jerome and I made. We used to spend the night here all the time as kids, and sometimes we still do. I let Ty sleep as I cleaned up the place for him. I even found some Twinkies and Hohos that Jerome and I snuck out. I shamefully ate a Hoho, but left the other for Ty. I tossed out the Twinkies because they bothered me. I disliked Twinkies now. I just didn't like the taste for some reason. I know it sounds insane for a 19 year old to not like twinkies, but I didn't care. After cleaning the rest of the Treehouse, I snuggled up beside Ty. I looked at his precious face for a moment. I kissed his forehead then fell asleep, Only to be woken up a little bit later by Ty.

"Hi" He smiles. I can tell hes trying to hold back a laugh.

"What? What is it?" I ask. He bursts out laughing, then I hear a loud and familiar laugh behind me. I turn. Jerome. "You fucking dick!"

"Pffft! Hahaha! I KNEW it! I knew it Adam!" Jerome laughs. Ty is still giggling a little bit.

"Dammit Jerome!" I grunt.

"We'll, I got a secret of my own. But if you're gonna be so mean to me I'm not gonna tell you!" Jerome acted innocent.

"Well I don't give a shit about your damn secret." I relaxed. Ty wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Yes you do." Jerome smirked. I glared at him through my dark sunglasses.

"Fine. What is it then?" I ask.

**Gotta stop here D: Sorry this chapter might be kinda short. I got hungry and shiz. Oh wellz. I'll work on more when I can. Bye bye nao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Afternoon children! I'm back! Today I am very tired and Honestly I want to die c: So I figured, Man, I gotta write my story more. Damn. So I came here. I've decided to start a new story but I don't know what its to be about, So put a review or PM me an Idea ;3 (It can be anything you want, Even if I dunno shit about it I'll look It up!) Anywho, Enjoy!**

Adam's POV

I stared at Jerome. What was he going on about some damn secret? Jerome smirked.

"First of all, It may or may not be like your own secret. Don't freak out, dood." Jerome turned, hiding his eyes. He obviously didn't want to tell me.

"Tell me, Fluffy! It's only fair that we both know!" I said. He knew it was true.

"Ugggggh. Promise not to tell another living soul?" He asked. I put my hands out.

"I swear dude," I told him, being completely honest.

"Alright.. Well... I guess you could say Mitch and I... Errr... We're dating." He said. I froze.

"Adam?" Ty asked. I began to chuckle. My chuckles became laughs, and my laughs became gasps for breath as I cracked up on the floor.

"W-Wow! Haha- I- Haaahaha- I didn't re-hahha-Realize you two felt li-Hahaha- Like that!" I was practically crying now. Jerome blushed. After waiting a bit for me to stop laughing, Jerome grunted at me.

"Well, theres more news too.. Theres a new kid at our school. I don't remember his name, but he seemed pretty cool. Mitch walked him home." Jerome explained. I smiled.

"We gotta get back home. Moms gonna flip if we stay out too long." I explain. Jerome sighs.

"But I wanted to hang out dood... C'mon man.." He pouts.

"I'm avalible on Tuesday after school" I quickly explain.

"You're coming back to school? When?" Jerome asks eagerly.

"Tomorrow. But I couldn't get Ty into the school this month. so I'm waiting for that.." I explain.

"Yaaaaay! Adam's coming back to school!" Jerome howls.

"Cool. I'm excited to meet him." I smiled. Ty nodded, muttering a light_ "me too". _I got up, helping Ty up. Jerome punched my shoulder playfully. I helped Ty down the ladder then we said bye to Jerome. I caught an evil glint in Jerome's eye, but I ignored it. We began to walk home.

"Hey Adam?" Ty looked up with his adorable, sweet gaze.

"Yea Ty?" I responded. Ty stopped. "What's wrong? Something bugging you?"

"I love you, Adam." Ty looked up, smiling. I pushed him against a tree, and kissed him.

"Why do you look so sad, then?" I frowned. He looked down.

"Because, once you're back at school, We wont hang out as much..." He said.

"Are you Kidding? You'll be fine. It'll just be 5 less hours that you can't see me. It'll be alright." I grab his hand and pull him the rest of the way home. At home, Ty immediately lies down on the now empty couch. I assume mom went back to bed. I crawl up to Ty and pull him in. He looks up at me. I brush dark hair out of his face. and soon close my eyes. Ty fidgets and scoots closer than I even thought was possible. I kiss his forehead, and soon fall asleep.

~Next morning~

I wake up. I get up, and quickly realize.

"Shit! I gotta get ready for school!" I practically trip up the stairs. The rest of the morning had blurred to me until I got to school. The first person who greeted me at school was Jason.

"Adam! You're back!" Jason smiled. Was that a blush on his face?

"Y-Yea.." I said. Mitch and Jerome came up. And our little friend group went and into our classrooms. A short kid came up to Mitch and started talking to him. Mitch must have saw me looking, and Introduced us.

"Adam, This is Kin. He's the new boy in our class. Kin, this is Adam. Adam is basically this groups mischevious brains. He always gets us into trouble!" Everyone laughed. Instantly I felt at home again. But after going to first period and taking a better look at Kin, I realize he looks almost exactly like Ty... After school Kin came up to me.

"Ty... Do you know Ty?" He was hiding his face, and there was sadness in his voice.

"Y-Yea... Why?" I ask. My instincts were instantly a little bit protective over him.

"B-Because... He's my brother."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Guys! I'm back... I haven't had any time to work on this story in like 23456789 infinities.. I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that ;_; don't be mad please. Ill try to make this chapter satisfying. Luv u all pasta noodles.**

Adam's POV

Kin... This was Ty's _brother?_ Holy shit. Holy shit. What the fuck. He had a brother? Kin Had asked to walk home with me, and we were walking in silence. I assumed he wanted to see Ty again. I felt nervous. I lifted my hand to see exactly how much I was shaking. Oh god. It's like my hand was going through a huge earthquake. I turned to look at Kin again for the 20th time. Was I dreaming? We soon approached my house, and I let him in. As I walked in behind him, I asked him to wait on the couch while I got Ty.

I rushed to my room and shook Ty from his sleep. "Ty! Wake up!"

"Adam? Welcome home, how was sch-" I cut him off and dragged him out of bed.

"You have a brother?" I asked. His eyes widened, and re ripped from my grip, rushing down the stairs as he sobbed. I chased after him.

Ty was sobbing into his little brothers chest. I sighed with relief when I realized there was a wide smile on his face.

Nothing much interesting happened over the next two weeks. Kin moved into the guest room, and Ty was in school, thanks to his brother. Ty and I had all the same classes. Jason was still acting weird.. Maybe he was sick or something. Everything was great for a long time, until I found out why Jason was acting so off.

I was opening my locker at the end of lunch, getting my stuff for my last classes. Nobody was in the hall except for me and, Of course, Jason. Jason had begun to look paler. Since he was one of my best friends, he knew about me and Ty. It felt like he was following me, but I Ignored it. I retrieved my books.

"Coming to class, Jason?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Meet me Later. In the forest." He murmured, walking towards the way I used to go through when I ditched. I nodded, a bit creeped out. I walked back to class, telling the teacher I had to use the bathroom. He asked if I knew where Jason was. I shrugged. Classes went by slow. I was still thinking whether I should go to Jasons meeting place. You could say I regret my descision


End file.
